


Never let it go

by jjdrew



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Fighter Pilots, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjdrew/pseuds/jjdrew
Summary: Маверик - крутой пилот, но и у него не всегда все удачно складывается.
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Blackwood/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Never let it go

**Author's Note:**

> song: Eminem - Lose Yourself
> 
> виддер любит самолетики :)


End file.
